Betrayed But Not Forgotten
by Sheaon13
Summary: I will prevail even without my memories even if I was betrayed by a person I can't seem to remember I will always come out on top. Together with my friends I woke up with, Ryu, Rai, Ester, and Kurai, we can concur anything and anyone standing in our way. -Sora
1. Chapter 1

Sora stared in disbelief at Riku, Donald, and Goofy, they had left him. Sora looked at the ground in sadness, he was about to cry when he realized he still had to find Kairi.

"That's right, I have to find her" he nodded to himself and stood up, grabbing the toy sword Rilu left behind. He continued onward as he found Kairi, the one he was looking for, she lay on the ground motionless, like as if she wasn't alive.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, bending down to eye level with her. He knew something was wrong with her, but he just didn't know what it was.

"She won't respond to you Sora, something happened to her and now she won't respond" Riku growled, walking up to him, Donald and Goofy behind him.

"What happened to her?" Sora questioned, hoping she was alright.

"Why should you care!? While you were off forgetting us and replacing us I've been looking for a way to help Kairi!" Riku growled.

"I could never forget either of you! You two are my best friends and no one could ever replace you!" Sora argued, that only served to make Riku even more angry as he charged at Sora; his keyblade at hand and stabbed Sora through the heart. Donald and Goofy had made a run to protect Sora but it was too late, Goofy fell to his knees as did Donald.

"Donald...Goofy...I...forgive...you...I...will...not...die...here" Sora stated with his last breath, he knew this because some outside force had given him the knowledge, though Donald and Goofy didn't seem to believe him till they saw five hearts floating outta Sora to somewhere else. Another heart had appeared and floated into Kairi's body, she opened her eyes and looked at Donald and Goofy and smiled, but when she turned to Riku that smile turned into a frown and a glare.

"Donald, Sora's heart as well as others left him, we will see him again" Goofy stated to Donald, staring at the sky, sadly.

"I know we will, can I come with you guys?" Kairi asked Donald.

"Of course, you're a friend of Sora's so you're a friend of ours plus we owe it to him" Donald nodded.

"Let's get back to the Gummi ship and explain this to the others" Donald said sadly after that and Goofy nodded as they left Riku behind, not even bothering to look back.

"Get back here! Kairi come on!" Riku shouted, helplessly, but it was too late they had already left.

Once they had arrived at twilight town Leon greeted them.

"What happened where's Sora?" Leon questioned.

"We're sorry we should've never left Sora's side, when we met up again we tried to save him from the boy who had the keyblade but we weren't fast enough" Donald apologized.

"So Sora's dead?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"Not necessarily, I was told by someone before I awoke that Sora would be reborn the same age he would be the day he was reborn which will happen a year from now. He will not have any memories though and he will be accompanied by four others. We just have to keep a look out for him" Kairi replied.

"Really? I don't know why but I believe you, alright since I doubt Riku will help us we're going to have to keep the world's safe till Sora reawakens" Leon stated.

"How are we going to do that" Cid asked.

"You've heard of weapons of the heart right? Like my gunblade and many other weapons, well we're going to go to other worlds and those that want to be trained to fight will learn how to with their weapons of the heart by us awakening them. Since after all everyone has a weapon that resides in their heart" Leon replied, so they would do just that and waiting for a year till the very day Sora would be reborn.

 **A/N: some story ideas for this story are taken from KHGiggle so credit to him/her for those ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

A brown spiky haired boy slowly awoke, he looked exactly like Sora only a year older and his clothes seemed a bit small for him. Then a blonde spiky haired boy awoke, he seemed to have a different style hair compared to the brown haired one, he wore grey baggy pants, white sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a grey jacket that had checkered markings along the edges and it was left open. The next to awaken was a blood red haired boy with the same hair style as the brown haired one, he also had golden dragon like eyes. He wore a red short sleeve t-shirt, a black short sleeve hooded jacket left open, yellow baggy pants, red almost clown-like shoes, and red fingerless gloves with a golden X-shape on the front and connecting one on the back. Then awoke a black haired boy with the same style hair as the brown haired one and the red haired one, he had red eyes with some kind of permanent black mascara around both eyes. This one wore a dark purple long sleeve t-shirt, black jeans with chains coming off both pockets, this was tucked into dark purple combat boots, then he had black fingerless bikers gloves, and to put the finishing touches on the outfit was a silver studded black leather choker around his neck. The final one to awaken was a black haired girl with hair that was shoulder length and electric blue eyes. She wore a light purple dress with no sleeves and looked like it was made out of jean fabric and cotton and she also wore light purple boots.

"Hi there anyone know where or who we are?" The girl said.

"I don't know about the where but on the tag in my glove it says my name is Sora" the brown haired one stated. So everyone checked their clothing, it didn't have any name.

"Then how about we come up with names?" The blonde suggested.

"Okay you can be Rai" the girl suggested to the blonde.

"Okay, he can be Ryu since his eyes look dragon-like" the blonde suggested to the red.

"Alright, he can be Kurai" The red stated to the black haired boy.

"I like it, she'll be Ester" the black haired boy said and she nodded, happy about the name.

"Now let's find a way away from this place it's kinda creeping me out" Sora stated and the others nodded, it was creeping them out too. So they started to leave and had eventually made it out without an incident. Once out there they saw they were on some sort of grassy land with some sort of road leading up to the castle they were in. There was a dark portal that suddenly appeared in front of them and the smiled at each other, nodding they went through. When they were through, they were in some sort of town, twilight town as they would discover.

"This place is huge!" Ester said in awe.

"I know it looks amazing" Sora said in equal awe.

"It sure is pretty" Rai agreed.

"Well I guess it is kinda pretty but it seems pretty boring if you ask me" Kurai complained.

"Well we just haven't explored it yet is all I'm sure there's something to do here" Rai stated.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes I'm sure" Kurai mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Rai questioned.

"Nothing!" Kurai said all too quickly.

"Well okay, if you say so" Rai said, apprehensively.

"Okay now where to go?" Sora sighed as they left the train station since they couldn't get onto the train.

"You five, take the train with this, it knows where to go, take the one decorated by the stars and tell Yen Sid that king mickey sent you" a mouse in a black cloak stated, tossing them a munny pouch.

"Uh, thanks I think…" Rai stated as he was the one to catch it. The mouse disappeared after that.

"Come on, let's just go to this Yen Sid and see what he wants" Sora stated and the others nodded, agreeing with him, not even bothering to think what this may have been about. They soon got to the tower and got inside there they met an old wizard, a little bit younger than Merlin but not by much.

"Hello you must be the new keybarers Mickey sent to me so that I may awaken your keys within" the old man said and they responded with a shrug.

"Just close your eyes and think about what's in your heart then your keyblade will appear" Yen Sid said and they did so, Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in Sora's hands, Soul Eater and the Way to Dawn appeared in Kurai's hands, Fatal Crest and Leviathan appeared in Ryu's hands, Frolic Flame and Bond of Flame appeared in Rai's hands, lastly Divine Rose and Sign of Innocence appeared in Ester's hands.

"Interesting, you all wield two keyblades. This is indeed rare for a keybearer, but it's a welcome surprise for all of you will be strong. First go see the fairies of this place they will give you new clothing, I mean for the brown haired one since his clothing seems a bit small" Yen Sid said.

"Hey my clothes aren't too small!" Sora denied as he and the others put away their keyblades into their hearts.

"Yes they are" The others said at the same time.

"Fine I'll go see the fairies" Sora grumbled as they went into a room and were greeted by three fairies, one dressed in blue, the next in red, and the final in green.

"Oooh! We get to make some new clothes, let's get to it girls!" the green one said.

"Three two one, all together now, don't want a repeat on what happened with Beauty" the red one stated and they nodded all together they zapped Sora's clothes causing them to change shape and color. Sora's clothes were quickly changed to that of a black short sleeve t-shirt, a yellow short sleeve hooded jacket, white baggy pants much like his old ones, black sneakers that were almost clown-like, and white fingerless gloves.

"I think these clothes fit you quite well Sora" Rai commented.

"I agree you look great in them" Ester said with a thumbs up.

"What's so great about clothes, they're clothes, you wear them so what" Kurai asked. None of them had answer for that. They said goodbye to Yen Sid and walked towards the exit to the castle.

"Just wait until I get the chance to turn Yen Sid into a heartless" a fat animal like being said to no one in particular, as the five of them came out of Yen Sid's tower after he payed for a gummi taxi service ship to arrive and take them to traverse town. Traverse town is where the people were taken to learn how to fight.

"Heartless? What's a heartless" Sora asked the being.

"A heartless is a being without a heart and it spawns from the darkness in peoples hearts and it goes after the darkness in people's heart as well" the being answered with a wave of his hand.

"And are heartless bad?" Rai asked.

"Of course there bad! They attack people for no reason at all! They're brainless monsters!" The being laughed.

"You want to turn Yen Sid into that well we're not gonna let you!" Kurai growled and the others looked at him in shock.

"What just because I don't like barely anything doesn't mean I won't stand up for people who are nice to me" Kurai huffed indignantly.

"Ha you and what army!" the being laughed, completely ignoring the thing Kurai said afterwards, turning around and facing the five of them with their keyblades out.

"YOU!" the being growled, pointing a finger at Sora angrily.

"Me?" Sora asked confused.

"Do you know Sora? You see we lost our memory recently and so do you know him?" Ester asked, hopping that to be the case. An light bulb suddenly appeared over the being's head as he thought about all the bad things he could put into his head.

"Don't you even think about poisoning poor Sora's mind Pete!" A redheaded girl shouted, marching up to him angrily.

"Ah! It's the witch!" Pete, the being, screamed, running as far away as he could get.

"Why did he call her a witch?" Rai asked, a bit confused.

"Because one of my magic spells forced him to face his worst nightmare" She laughed maniacally.

"I like this girl!" Kurai nodded to himself.

"You're very weird Kurai" Ester commented, giving him a weird look. Kurai just stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck her tongue out right back.

"You are both very weird" Sora said and they turned and stuck there tongue out at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"I think me and Sora are the only normal ones here" Rai sighed.

"Hey we resent that comment" A duck huffed, drawing attention to him.

"Yeah we're still the only normal ones here" Rai nodded to himself, noticing the dog as well.

"But we're normal" The dog said.

"How is a talking duck and dog normal?" Sora pointed out.

"He's got you there Donald" the dog laughed.

"Aw who asked you" the duck pouted.

"So can you tell me who I am?" Sora practically begged.

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself you know, Sora. I can't do it, you have to find your own memories, heck me, Donald, and Goofy were going to travel the worlds with you but merlin forbid it saying that this was something that only you and the other keyblade wielders, minus one, had to do" the redhead answered.

"Oh, I see, I guess I'll figure it out on my own then! And I'll make sure to remember every bit of my past!" Sora said with a giant smile on his face.

"In the mean time Donald will be teaching you how to pilot a gummi ship as he'll need the lessons if he plans to pilot his own" the girl said, giving Donald a look he knew promised pain if he didn't do exactly as she says.

"Alright, come on the gummi ship isn't waiting for anyone" Donald announced as he and the others climbed aboard.

"Wow it looks way bigger on the inside than it does on the outside" Rai said in awe.

"By the way, Sora, how did you know to come here?" the redhead asked.

"This mouse in a black cloak told us to take a train from twilight town to come here" Ryu responded for Sora.

"You met the king?!" Donald asked, his tone in disbelief.

"If your king is a talking mouse then yes" Kurai said.

"That means he's okay Goofy" Donald smiled and Goofy nodded.

"Hey I've been wondering, what's your name?" Rai asked the redhead.

"Well I was wondering when you'd ask that, it's Kairi" the redhead giggled.

"Now what's your names, I mean besides Sora" Donald asked.

"I'm Rai" the blonde replied.

"I'm Kurai" the raven haired male said.

"I'm Ester" the girl replied.

"And I'm Ryu" the blood redheaded male replied.

"You know Ryu, your name really fits you due to your dragon-like eyes" Kairi commented and Ryu just shrugged.

"That's it you're getting it Sora, very good" Donald commented on Sora's driving of the gummi ship, acting kinda kind for once. Apparently Donald liked teaching and was a very good teacher, and surprisingly a patient one.

"So like this?" Sora asked and Donald nodded, suddenly a red alert went off.

"Heartless ships, Kurai you need to man the cannon, Goofy direct him" Donald ordered and Goofy saluted. Kurai went to the cannons and began firing once Goofy showed him how, he was firing heartless ship, after heartless ship with a surprising amount of accuracy. By the time the last of the heartless ships was destroyed Donald saw how amazingly accurate Kurai was, he would be great at magic, Donald could already tell. Donald decided he would teach Kurai some magic spells when they got to traverse town, he would probably hit the heartless dead on with these spells since magic required a lot of accuracy to actively hit the target. Yes, Donald would teach Kurai even if he had some sadistic side whenever he destroyed some heartless.

Donald would have to get him into gardening, it would be a great stress reliever for him and not only that but most wizards loved to garden.

"Hey Kurai, why did you have to sadistically laugh whenever you destroyed heartless?" Rai asked, not really looking forward to the answer. Yeah, Donald would have to fix that too, even if he couldn't quite get him to not like killing the heartless anymore he would at least get rid of that laugh.

"Because killing those heartless was such an adrenaline rush!" Kurai responded with a sadistic smile. So he liked the adrenaline rush not actually killing the heartless, interesting.

"So you don't really like killing them?" Ryu asked.

"Nope, I just like the adrenaline rush, come on guys I'm not a psychopath that enjoys killing" Kurai said, pretending to be very offended.

"Sure seemed like it to me" Rai joked.

"Oh, you wound me" Kurai said, holding an imaginary wound. That's when they all started laughing, with huge smiles on their faces. Donald was happy to see that Sora was laughing and smiling as well.

"Yeah, yeah Kurai we all know that you're just being a big baby" Ester giggled.

"Ouch, Ester, that hurt" Kurai joked.

"We're here" Donald said and began directing Sora where to park the gummi ship above the world. Then Sora got out of the driver's seat, after Donald showed Sora the button to warp down to the world, and they stood on the warp pad and all of them were down at the world.

"Wow, the lights make it so pretty" Ester said in awe.

"You said twilight town was pretty as well, but I think I like this place better there seems to be more to do" Kurai commented.

"Kurai" Donald started.

"Hm?" Kurai asked.

"I want to turn you into the wizards of your group, this means the group will rely on you for most of the long range attacks, but I know that you probably will be able to attack a close range too should your mana run out, but keep in mind the wizards must have amazing accuracy. So with your accuracy on the heartless ships I noticed your potential to become a amazing wizards. So are you up for the challenge of learning magic, you must devote yourself to your magic if you do so, but do not neglect your close range combat either" Donald said.

"I'm up for the challenge" Kurai smirked.

"Good now I'll show you a spell it's called fire it creates a small ball of fire, but as you use it more you'll learn other variations of fire that'll do more damage" Donald said, beginning to demonstrate the spell, Kurai listened very closely to every word Donald said.

"I see Donald is busy training one of the keybarers" an old man in a wizard outfit said, this was Merlin.

"Yeah, he found potential in him when he displayed amazing accuracy when defeating all the heartless ships, not even leaving one alive, that's how accurate he is" Kairi explained.

"I see, then he'll make a fine wizard" Merlin noted.

"Yeah apparently Donald thought that too" Kairi pointed out.

"Indeed" Merlin laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you?" Sora questioned.

"Oh yes, that's right you don't remember, I'm Merlin" the wizard replied.

"Fire!" Kurai shouted, hitting a log as Donald needed to see if he had gotten the hang of it, apparently he had because the log burst into flames.

"Good now to practice your accuracy with it, try using fire on me as if you were in a battle and I was constantly moving" Donald said as he started moving around and Kurai shouted "fire!" and Donald lit on fire, but he quickly cured himself, apparently Kurai had pin point accuracy.

"Very good!" Donald praised.

"Ahem" Merlin said, gaining Donald's and Kurai's attention.

"Well now that I've got your attention, I should tell you that we've got a month to prepare the keybarers to face the boss heartless of traverse town so they can seal the keyhole. Now we got to figure out what kind of fighter they are" Merlin said "We already know Kurai is a wizard, so he'll be with Donald since Donald has taken a liking to him"

"Sora, you show me your style on this post" Merlin stated and Sora nodded, attacking the pole with solid strong hits, using both keyblades as heavy hitters.

"Okay it looks like you would be the heavy hitter based on your swings, you'll be with Leon" Merlin stated.

"Next up, you" Merlin said motioning to Ester.

"My name is Ester, he's Rai, and he's Ryu" Ester said pointing to each of her friends.

"Alright, now show me your attacks on the pole" Merlin ordered and Ester demonstrated the need to protect as her strikes weren't that strong.

"Hm, I see it seems you are more suited towards the healer of the group, Donald you teach Kurai damaging spells I'll teach Kairi non-damaging ones that'll allow her to heal or protect her allies" Merlin said.

"Yes Merlin" Donald nodded.

"Alright, next is Ryu" Merlin said and Ryu demonstrated a similar style to Goofy, only with while he seemed to bash with one of his keyblades he hit with the other.

"Goofy you'll be teaching Ryu, he seems more leaning towards your style, since you've now got a sword and a shield" Merlin told Goofy and he saluted.

"Alright, finally Rai you're up" Merlin told the blonde who began demonstrating his strikes and there was not much power behind his strikes, but his speed more than made up for that.

"Rai, you'll be with Yuffie, she's the fastest of the group" Merlin told Rai.

"So Merlin have you sorted out who we'll be working with for the next month?" A brown haired male asked, walking in.

"Yes, you'll be working with Sora, Leon, and remember he has to find out his past on his own" Merlin said and Leon nodded.

"Yuffie will be with Rai here, Donald is with Kurai, I'm with Ester, and Goofy is with Ryu" Merlin said and they all nodded "Cloud you'll protect the key hole until the month is up"

"Alright, come on Sora" the brown haired male, Leon, said motioning for him to follow.

"You come with me Rai" a black haired girl, Yuffie, said. So the month of training would begin here and now.


End file.
